User blog:SsVivid/Pages I'd Like to See V.2
Not long ago, I composed a blog post addressing some new developments on the wiki that I liked, and what about them I wanted to see more. Since then, I've done a lot of work moving towards that goal, but there's still a lot left to make. I'll do what I can, but there are just some pages I don't know enough about IRL to genuinely start a good wiki article about. Since my eventual goal is to turn this wiki into not just a character database, but also a reliable source for all of our roleplaying guides that have traditionally been on the In-Game Roleplaying forum, I've come up with a number of ideas for what pages should still be added. Races Races to Cover *Mahjarrat *Werewolves *Gnomes *Vampires *Goblins *Elves *Dragonkin *Demons *Dwarves *Humans *Pixies *Leprechauns *Fairies *Mermaids *Gorajo *Elemental Beings (Including Sprites and Elementals) *Icyene *Giants *Ogres (and their ancestors and mutations) *Dagannoths *Orcs *Skavid *Trolls *Shades *Centaurs *TzHaar *Griffins *Jadinkos *Monkeys *Penguins *Star Sprites *Scarabites *Spinghes (Sphinx) *Undead *Genies What to Include *A brief history of the race's activity on Gielinor *Accepted, known lore for roleplaying that race *Lore that some people are known to use but is not necessarily agreed upon by everyone *Common mistakes newbies make when creating characters of this race *Any other important, relevant information Also *A guide to making custom races in ways that doesn't make people hate you or call you a rulebreaker. Defense Guides Defenses to Cover *Heavy Melee (Platemail) *Mid-weight Melee (Chainmail) *Lightweight Melee (Cloth/Leather) *Shields *Heavy Ranged (Chainmail - think Armadyl armor) *Light Ranged (Cloth/Leather) *Stealth Ranged (Camouflage) *Heavy Magic (Splitbark) *Lightweight Magic (Cloth/Robes) *Head Protection (Helmets/Cowls) *Architectural Defenses (Fortresses/Buildings) What to Include *The basic concept behind using the topical defensive style *Strengths/Advantages *Weaknesses/Disadvantages *Known armor types that fit this category *Common mistakes new players make when using this style *Other relevant information Offense Guides Offenses to Cover *Slash Melee *Crush Melee *Stab Melee *Magical Melee *Martial Melee (fighting without a weapon) *Bow Ranged *Crossbow Ranged *Heavy Thrown Ranged (throwing axes, javelins, etc) *Light Thrown Ranged (knives, darts, etc) *Miscellaneous Ranged (Lizards, cannons, etc) *Poisons *Explosives What to Include *The basic concept behind using the topical combat style *Offensive methods of using the topical combat style *Methods of defending with the style *Methods of defending against the style *All known weapons included in the category *Common mistakes inexperienced players make when using the style *Other relevant information Magic Guides Areas of Magic to Cover *Air Magic *Earth Magic *Water Magic *Fire Magic *Ice Magic *Shadow Magic *Smoke Magic *Blood Magic *Miasma *Enchantments *Healing Magic **''note: may need a section for healing theory/method contributions, since there is no single established way to perform healing magic'' *Status Magic (Buffs/Debuffs/Snares) *Necromancy *Stone magic (new with EOC!) *Wind magic (new with EOC!) *Bloodfire magic (new with EOC!) What to Include *The basic concept behind the topical magic type *Offensive methods of using the magic type (if any) *Defensive methods unique to the magic type (if any) *Methods of defending against/preventing use of the magic type *Miscellaneous uses of the magic type *Common mistakes new players make when using the magic *Other relevant information Religions Religions to Cover *Saradominism *Guthixianism *Zamorakianism *Armadyllianism *Zarosianism *Bandosianism *Worship of Seren *Worship of Marimbo *Worship of the Menaphite Pantheon *Worship of Fremmenik Idols What to Include *A summary of the god(s) center to the religion *A brief history of the god(s) and follower activities *A summary of the religion's standard practices and teachings **Also, a list of those who commonly participate in the religion *Common mistakes new players make when playing characters of this religion *Other relevant information Also Consider... *A guide to basic fighting and how to avoid *slashes at* *A guide for character design/development and how to avoid being a roflmahjsassin or a mary-sue *A guide to lorebending and how it's different from lorebreaking *A guide to starting a new clan or roleplaying group *A guide to death in roleplaying and when/how you should accept defeat (like the old thread on forums, How to get a GF in RP) *A guide to balancing character abilities *A guide to the various cultures of RuneScape, with suggestions on how citizens probably behave based on the real-world equivalents of each location *A guide to roleplaying terminology; a roleplay dictionary, if you will (not just rules or instructions, but all of the specialized lingo we use in our community that a newbie might not be familiar with) To Wiki Users Please, by all means, if you see a guide - expecially one of mine - that is incomplete or is otherwise missing information, add to it! I will not be offended that you edited an article that I wrote, and even if the content you add is misplaced or otherwise incomplete, it's better to have a starting point than nothing at all. Some of the time, I like to make templates and outlines for these guides even if I'm not informed enough to personally complete them off the top of my head. I do this in hopes that, if they're sitting in front of your faces, you'll be much more likely to help build them up if you're asked to start totally from scratch. Even filling out just a single section is fine with me. Also, completely making an article from scratch is nice if you have the motivation, though I ''would ''be pleased if you followed some of the formats I've set up, just for the sake of continuity. The only things I ask my fellow users not to do to guide articles are spam and vandalize. Please do not spam these articles with unnecessary categories, irrelevant information, personal opinions, and similar elements that hinder the professionalism of our wiki. Please do not completely remove any information unless it has been officially disproven by Jagex, edit irreparably, or otherwise do anything that could be considered destructive. If you have a personal theory about some element of lore and how it comes to be in the realm of roleplaying, that is welcome, so long as it's specified as a "debated" or "theoretical" interpretation that clarifies it as non-Jagex-official. That said, carry on! Category:Blog posts Category:Guides Category:Community Category:Wikia Development